worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldiers of Fortune
The galaxy is rife with conflict zones of varying degrees of intensity, from the low-level brushfires marring most third world planets to the everyday ultraviolence of the Koprulu Zone. In these wrong places, at the wrong times, the militaries of star nations can be seldom counted on to enforce the peace, and so those who wish to further their agendas or eliminate their regional rivals have to turn to the services of the galaxy's myriad private military contractors. From Klavostani mercenaries, to Belkan aces-for-hire, to private Replicant armies, known space has a nigh infinite abundance of shady professionals ready to do business with those who can pay the price. Investment Opportunities of the Galactic War Economy Multi-Planetary United A major defense corporation on several worlds just spinward of the former Outlands Commissions, including the Orange Free System, the MPU is known for producing affordable and ruggedized defense equipment often used in conflict zones in and around the former Outlands region. Its success in arms dealing has allowed it to influence a number of third planet governments in the region, including that of Bloemfontein, and this in turn allows it to win favorable contracts from these client states. The MPU also boasts its own considerable private military force, which provides corporate security and is often hired by the corporation's client governments to train the locals in fighting brushfire wars, low-intensity conflicts, urban fighting, and counter-insurgency operations. More often than not, MPU forces end up directly participating in frontline combat as well, where they have few equals in ferocity and effectiveness. The MPU's private army is drawn mainly from former soldiers of the Orange Free Defense Forces and the now-defunct Arayna Republican Guard, and is led by Col. Coetzee Vosloo, former commander of the Arayna Republic's 32th Division. Paladin Security Group : Main Article: Paladin Security Group : The Paladin Security Group is a conglomerate of private security and private military firms based in the United Solarian Sovereignty that have banded together under a common name in order to reduce investment risk per company and create an internal capital market members of the group can use to generate funds for large-scale investments. The companies in the Group are linked by interlocking shareholding and a central bank owned by the Group (the Orion Bank), giving rise to a very large and very influential corporate group which does regular business with the government of the Sovereignty, CEID, and various third parties involved in conflicts in Wild Space and beyond. Scimitar Solutions "A man with a dozen of these..." Founded by the enigmatic mujahadeen-for-hire known only as Raza, Scimitar Solutions is a Klavostani mercenary outfit specializing in urban warfare and guerrilla infantry tactics. It is known for its Ork Hunters - former Sultanate fighters adept at combat with the greenskins - and operates chiefly within the Green Sea around Klavostan.The Green Sea is named so for the prevalence of shoal sectors, which appear green in the map; the presence of marauding orks in the region, due to its proximity to Ork space; and the Islamic nature of most human settlements on the worlds there, as the color green has a special place in Islam. The origins of Scimitar Solutions is shrouded in mystery and blanketed in betrayal. The story is said to begin when Raza and his fellow soldiers of fortune were hired by Tashkent Heavy Industries to guard a resource extraction operation in New Velaria. Aside from defending company assets from Japanorse jungle bandits, they also had to contend with Tashkent's rival, the SEB Mining Corporation. The turning point was when SEB staged a hostile takeover with twelve power armored Jagged Edge operators and decimated Raza's group. Raza had survived, and though physically intact, his mind was said to have been scarred by the near death experience. When he had learned that Tashkent had declared all of the mercenaries dead, denied their families compensation, and actually called off a rescue attempt in order to avoid paying any of the survivors, he went into a rage and swore vengeance for his lost comrades. He attempted to take the company to Space Shariah Court, but one ragtag mercenary was no match for the legal djinns conjured up by the monied sheiks. The legal battle ended with the defendants being found dead from multiple stab wounds, and Raza's disappearance. Years later, he reemerged and founded Scimitar Solutions. Today, Scimitar is a respected security contractor in Klavostan and the Green Sea. Despite his strangeness and tendency to ramble in the dark due to his traumas in past campaigns, Commander Raza is an able commander and, more than that, strives to take care of all of the men under his command, not suffering having them exploited and taken advantage of in the manner he himself had experienced in New Velaria. Notes and References Category:Corporations Category:Corporations